


Situaciones

by Dayan



Category: Tales of Vesperia, 人渣反派自救系统 - 墨香铜臭 | The Scum Villain's Self-Saving System - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: AU Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Drabble Christmas, Drabble Presents, Drabbles, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M, OOC, Spanish, alternative universe
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:15:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21959467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dayan/pseuds/Dayan
Summary: Drabbles navideños de diversas ships envueltas en situaciones familiares y cotidianas.Drabble 01 - ZhanChengDrabble 02 - XiYaoDrabble 03 - ZiXianDrabble 04 - ChengYiDrabble 05 - FluriDrabble 06 - SVSSS
Relationships: Jiāng Chéng | Jiāng Wǎnyín/Lán Jǐngyí, Jiāng Chéng | Jiāng Wǎnyín/Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī, Jīn Zǐxuān/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn, Luò Bīnghé/Original Shěn Qīngqiū, Lán Huàn | Lán Xīchén/Mèng Yáo | Jīn Guāngyáo, Original Luò Bīnghé/Shěn Yuán | Shěn Qīngqiū, Yuri Lowell/Flynn Scifo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 74





	1. Drabble 01 - Prioridades ZHANCHENG

**Author's Note:**

> Tenía ganas de escribir hace tiempo unos drabbles navideños de las parejas que más me gustan y aprovechar de entregar regalitos escritos.
> 
> Advertencia: OOC en todos los drabbles. No hay smut pero sí palabras altisonantes.

_**Prioridades** _

_**Lan WangJi/Jiang Cheng** _

Las motas de nieve descienden del firmamento, ocultando la oscuridad con sus pequeñas esferas luminiscentes. Se congregan en el frío asfalto y van acumulándose hasta formar una capa nívea de cristal acolchado.

Jiang Cheng sabe que, mientras más transcurra el tiempo, peor se tornará la circunstancia, haciendo imposible el caminar por las veredas sin tener que realizar un cuantioso esfuerzo. Aun sabiendo todo eso, no puede evitar bufar.

Apenas el ocaso despunta y su hermana le ha pedido que vaya al centro para buscar unas luces que faltaron agregarle a la casa. _Honestamente_ , la vivienda donde habitan tiene tantas luces que parece la pista de un aeropuerto. Los aviones ciertamente se confundirían ante tal espectáculo.

Y, pese a ello, Jiang Yanli exige más luces navideñas.

La bolsa que sostiene su mano derecha repiquetea con los dos paquetes grandes de luces que compró. Jiang Yanli pidió sólo una, pero con Jiang Yanli nunca se es lo suficientemente precavido, _o paranoico._ Es casi seguro que al final terminará pidiendo otra.

Bufa, afianza el agarre sobre la bolsa y un ruido tras él, parecido a un resoplido de risa, emerge. Pero Jiang Cheng no cavila en la posibilidad de que alguien como él se burle. Detiene sus pasos descoordinados debido a la nieve que comienza alzarse sobre el asfalto y gira su cabeza, encontrándose la efigie de su pareja.

A diferencia de Jiang Cheng, Lan WangJi sólo compró tres regalos más que colocará bajo el árbol. Para Lan Sizhui, Lan Jingyi y Jin Ling.

Se contemplan en silencio un momento. Jiang Cheng abre la boca para decirle que se ponga al día con él y le sujete la mano, _porque se le antoja,_ pero de pronto escucha un gemido.

No es un gemido humano, es el sollozo de un animal pequeño.

Rápidamente, gira la cabeza en dirección al sonido. Sus ojos grises se amplían, buscando dónde pudo provenir aquel sonido, hallándolo casi de inmediato en la esquina de la calle.

Hay una caja grande cerrada, comienza a humedecerse por la nieve que ya está cubriéndola.

Sin pensarlo, le lanza la bolsa a Lan WangJi y cómo puede, corre hasta la esquina.

La nieve bajo el calzado resuena en un sonido repiqueteante debido a su esfuerzo por caminar con premura. Los sollozos aumentan en intensidad y Jiang Cheng llega finalmente, pronto hincándose para abrir la caja y develar cuatro pequeñas figuras acurrucadas en una esquina.

Hay dos gatos pequeños y dos perros. Los perritos son los que sollozan. Poseen en su pelaje un color oscuro con manchas blancas desperdigadas a lo largo de su diminuto cuerpo; los gatos son de un matiz atigrado, casi ceniza.

Los labios de Jiang Cheng tiemblan, siente su corazón tronar en ira y rencor por las horribles personas que abandonaron animales tan pequeños e indefenso. Los odia con pasión.

Temblorosa, una de sus manos acaricia las pequeñas orejas de los animales, sintiéndolas heladas al tacto. Al momento escucha unos pasos tras él y pronto la sombra de Lan WangJi cubre su semblante contrariado.

Alza su rostro, encontrándose con el rictus impertérrito de Lan WangJi.

—No puedo dejarlos aquí —dice en un susurro.

—Mhn —concede con un cabeceo—, pero ya tenemos catorce perros, doce gatos, cinco ninfas y un hurón.

—¡Nos las arreglaremos!

Lan WangJi frunce el ceño.

—Sí, pero—

—¿No quieres?

—No es eso—

—¿De verdad lo dejaremos aquí?

—¿Me vas a permitir hablar? —al final, Lan WangJi exige. Jiang Cheng enmudece y frunce aún más el ceño, compitiendo con la mueca austera de su esposo.

—No pienso dejarlos y si me pides que los deje aquí, quiero el divorcio.

Lan WangJi resopla, y luego espeta—. Casa.

Parpadea sin comprender—. ¿Qué?

—Tu regalo de navidad —dice finalmente, masticando cada palabra. Al parecer no está feliz con exponer su sorpresa tan temprano—. Hoy terminé de firmar los papeles para una nueva casa con un patio cerrado. Así puedes tener el refugio que quieres.

Los ojos de Jiang Cheng se amplían. Una risita incrédula amenaza con romper su semblante asombrado. Lan WangJi aún sigue observándolo, ceñudo, para nada contento con la circunstancia.

—¿Cuándo podremos verla?

—Mañana.

La nieve sigue cayendo, cubriendo aún más el asfalto. El cabello oscuro de Lan WangJi se ha llenado de pequeñas motas níveas y Jiang Cheng siente ansias por quitarle todo eso y acariciar su cabello mientras le dice cuánto lo ama por permitirle hacer lo que siempre deseó. Absurdo y estúpido Lan WangJi, siempre lo enamora.

Al final no hace eso, sino que sujeta la caja con sus manos. Los pequeños animales sollozan acurrucándose aún más y Jiang Cheng no piensa en sus gemidos asustados, porque sabe que pronto estarán en un lugar seguro.

Camina con la caja hasta ponerse al lado de su esposo. Le regala una sonrisa ladina que Lan WangJi corresponde besando suavemente su frente.

—Yo llevo a los niños, tú lleva los paquetes.

Una fugaz sonrisa se asoma en el semblante circunspecto de Lan WangJi.

—Prioridades, Wanyin, _prioridades._


	2. Drabble 02 - Preocupaciones XIYAO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: es hetero. Lan Xichen mujer, Jin Guangyao hombre.
> 
> La pareja está inspirada en mi fic de Vértice.

_**Preocupaciones** _

_**Jin Guangyao/ Lan Xichen** _

Caminar por el centro de la ciudad de Gusu en plena víspera de navidad es algo que Jin Guangyao evitaría a toda costa.

Pero su adorable y perfecta esposa, aunque amable, practica el arte de la terquedad cuando quiere hacer algo. No se le puede contradecir o realmente será un dolor de cabeza.

Esa terquedad se acentúa debido a su sexto mes de embarazo.

Y ahora, un martirizado Jin Guangyao sigue a su adorable e hinchada esposa caminar por los diferentes locales del Centro Comercial más importante de Gusu, mientras él yace tras ella con un gigantesco carro que contiene diversos paquetes: van desde los necesarios para la cena navideña, hasta los más absurdos, como un tapete de felpa para un niño aún no nacido.

—Es para Yi-Er —dice ella, observándolo de soslayo.

—Mi Señora, Yi-Er tiene cinco años y ahora lo único que piensa es en espadas y pistolas debido a esos deleznables vídeo juegos que le compras.

Sí, su esposa es adorable, perfecta, llena de una gracia natural, esa que le confiere ser un Lan. Pero, antes de su primer embarazo, fue maestra de _Chuan-Fa._ Y ahora Jingyi ha decido que quiere seguir los pasos de su madre, a eso añadiéndole una pistola en el proceso por algún motivo que no quiere dilucidar.

Ella camina lentamente. La palma de su mano derecha se posa sobre su abdomen hinchado, acariciándolo con cuidado. La tela que lo cubre es un delicado vestido azul que acentúa su larga y estilizada figura envuelta en una barriga prominente de seis meses. Rusong, el siguiente niño en la lista, parece ser más grande de lo que alguna vez fue Jingyi.

A esa vestimenta le sigue un chal de seda que tiene diseños en gamuza. Yace colocado grácilmente sobre sus hombros, cubriendo sus pechos prominentes, estos, de por sí más grandes debido al embarazo.

Camina un poco más rápido y se pone al día con Lan Xichen, ahora caminando a un costado de ella. Lan Xichen lo observa de soslayo, desciende sus párpados un poco para encontrarse con sus ambarinos y le sonríe con amor desmedido.

—A-Yao, deja de preocuparte, no me va a suceder nada.

Jin Guangyao frunce el ceño, sigue empujando el carro y niega con la cabeza. No tiene molestias en admitir que este embarazo lo ha hecho mucho más sobreprotector que el anterior debido a su delicado estado. A pesar de que Jin Guangyao tiene veintisiete años, su esposa ya pasa los treinta y cinco, lo cual acentúa la tasa de pérdida.

—Nunca dejaré de preocuparme por A-Huan.

La mano posada sobre el abdomen prominente se aleja, situándose sobre su mejilla helada por la época relente.

—A-Yao es un esposo tan dedicado, qué haría yo sin ti.

Jin Guangyao le regala una mirada llena de perversión.

—Nada —susurra con intención. Deja de mover el carro que tiene las cosas y se acerca a Lan Xichen, abrazándola por la cintura, pero sin apretarla innecesariamente—. Yo me encargo de lavar, planchar y cocinar porque A-Huan quema hasta el agua.

La sonrisa en el semblante de Lan Xichen se amplía, para nada afectada por su desastrosa forma de hacer quehaceres. Jin Guangyao entierra el rostro en los senos hinchados, agradeciendo a los dioses habidos y por haber que su estatura le permita quedar a la perfecta altura de esos suaves montículos. Lan Xichen ríe en voz baja, dándole palmaditas en la cabeza.

—A-Yao tiene razón, no podría vivir sin ti. Qué buen esposo. _Ahora, Ahora,_ sigamos caminando que los nendo para Yi-Er no se comprarán solos.

Jin Guangyao se aparta, observándola con una ceja enarcada.

—Mujer, qué ha hecho Yi-Er contigo.


	3. Drabble 03 - Indirecta ZIXIAN

**_Indirecta_ **

**_Jin Zixuan/Wei WuXian_ **

Jin Ling juega con las ramas del arbolito a medida que Wei WuXian le enseña los diferentes colores que poseen los adornos navideños. Jin Zixuan los observa desde su ubicación, sentado en el mueble ébano de cuero. Hay una laptop plateada sobre sus muslos, en la pantalla se muestra la captura del último balance perteneciente a su empresa.

A pesar de que está de vacaciones, incluso sabiendo que a Wei WuXian le enoja su obsesión por el trabajo fuera de las horas reglamentarias, o en los momentos donde debe pasarla con su familia, no puede evitar ser insistente con la perfección.

—Esto —dice Wei WuXian, haciendo que Jin Zixuan alce la mirada para ver a su esposo mostrar una bambalina color índigo, posándola frente a un Jin Ling de seis meses que la observa, fascinado. Wei WuXian sonríe, acercándosela y Jin Ling abre la boca creyendo que puede comerla—. Esto es “azul”.

— _Dudu_ —balbucea, ladeando la cabeza.

Wei WuXian se muerde los labios y se acerca al rostro de su hijo que yace sentado en la alfombra bermellón.

—A-z-u-l~

— _Du-duu~_

Jin Zixuan enarca una ceja.

—Ling-Er apenas tiene seis meses, A-Xian. ¿Por qué te molestas tanto en hacerle comprender cosas que aún no puede?

Wei WuXian no se gira para verlo, pero Jin Zixuan sabe que está sonriendo.

—Lo sé.

—¿Entonces?

—Estoy cansándolo.

Curioso, Jin Zixuan alza el rostro y posa su mirada sobre el televisor frente a él. Está prendido, pero en modo suspensión. Muestra la hora y apenas son las cinco de la tarde. Se supone que van a pasar la navidad juntos, a comer, salir, tomar fotos. Esas cosas que suele hacer la familia.

—¿Por qué estás cansándolo?

—Quiero que duerma temprano —luego de entregarle la bambalina índigo claro a Jin Ling que rápidamente intenta morderla, aunque técnicamente no pueda, Wei WuXian gira su cabeza, observándole con una sonrisa ladina, llena de intención—. Si Ling-Er duerme temprano, nosotros nos podremos acostar tarde.

A Jin Zixuan le cuesta comprender. Wei WuXian resopla y niega con la cabeza.

—Si Ling-Er se acuesta temprano, A-Xuan puede hacerme otro hijo —susurra, alzando las cejas.

Jin Zixuan enrojece hasta la raíz del cabello.

—¡A-Xian, Ling-Er puede escuchar!

—Bueno, ¿acaso no tiene _seis meses_?


	4. Drabble 04 - Selfie CHENGYI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este drabble va dedicado a una personita especial.
> 
> Feliz Navidad, Karen, espero que te guste C:

_**Selfie** _

_**Jiang Cheng/Lan Jingyi** _

Es la primera navidad que van a pasar juntos. No van a salir, ni nada que se le parezca. En realidad, Jiang Cheng le ha pedido que pase los dos días de navidad en su casa, obviamente para follar como conejos, _¿quién coño no celebra la navidad en pareja sin follar debidamente?_

—Quiero una foto —exige Lan Jingyi.

Ambos están acostados sobre el mueble. Bueno, Jiang Cheng está sentado, Lan Jingyi ha ido ganando terreno sobre su cuerpo, obligándolo a recostarse en el brazo del mueble para él estar cómodo. Jiang Cheng bufa al segundo.

—¿Para qué?

Lan Jingyi rueda los ojos. Honestamente, Jiang Cheng es inteligente, ama a este hombre con pasión, pero hace preguntas estúpidas.

_No hay un por qué para tomar fotos._

—Porque sí.

No hace falta que alce el rostro para contemplar a Jiang Cheng y saber que está frunciendo el ceño.

—No me tomaré una foto hasta saber la razón.

Y con eso, zanja la conversación.

Frente a ellos, el televisor pantalla plana está encendido y muestra las escenas de una absurda película de acción protagonizada por su antiguo _folla-amigo,_ Nie Huaisang. A Lan Jingyi le cae bien Nie Huaisang y no siente celos de él, pero al estúpido de Jiang Cheng no le gustan las películas y aun así lo obliga a verla cuando podrían estar haciendo cosas mejores, como quizás… ¿coger?

Lan Jingyi no tiene celos. Realmente no lo tiene.

_Bueno, quizás un poco._

Lanza un resoplido al aire y decide que aquellos molestos celos producto de la frustración que le genera el fantasma de Nie Huaisang no son mejores que los _crush_ en Instagram. Coloca la cabeza sobre el hombro de Jiang Cheng y alza su celular, desbloqueándolo. Se desliza por la interfaz y se mete en la aplicación comenzando a revisar las fotos de los artistas y modelos que sigue.

La película continúa, las escenas son difusas en su mente y a lo lejos puede escuchar el sonido de las voces intermitentes. Con todo eso resonando en el fondo, Lan Jingyi sabe que Jiang Cheng no está viendo la película. Hay una mirada insistente que quema su cabeza.

Jiang Cheng contempla a Lan Jingyi ver a los hombres deliciosamente desnudos que sigue.

Y Lan Jingyi continuaría deleitándose con la vista de no ser porque Jiang Cheng termina arrebatándole el celular.

—¡Oye! —se incorpora un poco y se gira, contemplando a Jiang Cheng meterse en la cámara y colocarla en modo frontal. Lan Jingyi dibuja una sonrisa zorruna—. Si querías una foto me hubieras dicho.

—Cállate.

Lo obliga a volver acostarse en su torso, estira al momento su brazo y coloca el celular frente a ellos. Lan Jingyi esboza su mejor sonrisa coqueta, pero antes de que Jiang Cheng capture la imagen, este se desliza por su mejilla con su mejor ceño fruncido y le muerde el pómulo con fuerza, arrancándole un gemido sorpresivo.

—¡Ah!

Luego de eso, el sonido de la cámara captura el momento.

Jiang Cheng lanza el celular a sus muslos y Lan Jingyi lo sujeta, aturdido, contemplando la imagen de él abriendo los ojos con una extraña mueca de lubricidad y Jiang Cheng observando la cámara mientras le hinca los dientes en el pómulo.

_Realmente se ve sexy. Qué caliente, Dios mío._

—¿Satisfecho? —Jiang Cheng inquiere, volviendo su vista al televisor.

En ese momento, Lan Jingyi lanza el celular a la esquina del mueble y rápidamente se coloca a horcajadas sobre los muslos de Jiang Cheng. Él no tarda en sujetar su cintura, descendiendo rápidamente a sus glúteos.

—Más que satisfecho. Ahora cógeme.

Jiang Cheng ríe en voz baja y no pierde tiempo en comenzar a quitarle la ropa. Lan Jingyi rueda los ojos, porque, _joder_ , tanto tiempo perdido y sólo tenía que pedirlo.

—Para follar si no preguntas la razón, ¿verdad?


	5. Drabble 05 - Compensación FLURI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La pareja pertenece a Tales of Vesperia y son absolutamente adorables.
> 
> Regalo dedicado para mi hermana @Zahaki, espero que te guste C:
> 
> Disculpa el OOC :v

_**Compensación** _

_**Flynn Scifo/Yuri Lowell** _

La experiencia y los cinco años de relación con Yuri Lowell le ha enseñado a Flynn Scifo que nunca debe confiar en él cuando le dice que le tiene una sorpresa.

Porque las sorpresas de Yuri Lowell, aunque no son extravagantes, sí generan una consecuencia catastrófica que él luego debe arreglar.

Y como Flynn Scifo es un buen novio que se preocupa por la integridad física de Yuri Lowell —y de evitar que este cometa alguna estupidez—, al final termina persiguiéndolo hasta el centro de la ciudad, acechando cada paso que da.

Lo encuentra caminando por las calles del boulevard. Flynn Scifo debe esconderse en los diversos puestos que venden diferentes artilugios navideños que van desde juguetes hasta bambalinas y luces incandescentes. Yuri Lowell tiene una cesta en su mano y dentro de esta hay varios objetos envueltos en papel de regalo.

Aproximadamente hay unos diez. Flynn Scifo no tiene ni la más mínima idea de por qué Yuri Lowell ha comprado tantos regalos sabiendo que sólo son dos.

A unos pasos más adelante, Yuri Lowell detiene su caminar, se sitúa frente a un puesto de juguetes y agarra un tren a control remoto. Paga por él dos billetes y una moneda más para envolverlo en un papel color índigo claro con diseños de copos de nieve danzando alrededor. Flynn Scifo frunce el ceño.

Aunque comprende que Yuri Lowell puede tener sus secretos y proyectos en soledad, la idea de saber que lleva a cabo algo sin compartir el evento, lo llena de un extraño resabio amargo que le resulta incómodo. Parpadea, busca la figura de Yuri Lowell en medio de la algarabía, pero no la encuentra. Enarca ambas cejas y sale de su escondite.

Sólo para sentir al segundo cómo soplan en su cuello.

 _Él no grita femeninamente,_ _ni se estremece,_ _ni mucho menos salta_ cuando se gira para contemplar la figura de Yuri Lowell tras él, dándole una mirada divertida. Enrojece hasta la raíz de su cabello rubio y sus orbes claras brillan en vergüenza.

—¡Yuri!

—Entonces, ¿espiando? —susurra, enarcando una ceja en burlona diversión—. ¿Ya llegamos a ese punto de la relación donde contratamos investigadores privados por infidelidad?

Sus labios se alzan y dibuja una mueca de desdén que no se molesta en ocultar.

—Sólo me aseguro de que no hagas una estupidez.

Yuri Lowell resopla, se sitúa a un lado de él y sujeta su mano, entrelazándola. En la otra tiene la cesta con los diversos regalos que compró. Flynn Scifo lo contempla de soslayo percatándose de que ahí está el tren de juguete envuelto en papel índigo.

—Bueno, supongo que no estarás interesado en acompañarme a ver la _estupidez_ que estoy haciendo.

Frunce el ceño, e inquiere—. ¿Ya me dirás eso en lo que has estado trabajando hace meses?

Con un aspaviento impetuoso, Yuri Lowell asiente, efusivo. Dibuja una hermosa sonrisa que acelera el corazón de Flynn Scifo.

—Sí, te presentaré a nuestros hijos.

Yuri Lowell lo hala hacia adelante y comienza a caminar. Flynn Scifo esta aturdido por el descubrimiento, pero se deja llevar. Aunque es incapaz de permanecer en silencio mucho tiempo, por lo que termina preguntando:

—¿Hijos?

—Por supuesto. He estado trabajando en el refugio de niños. Compré estos regalos para ellos.

Yuri Lowell no lo está viendo, continúa hablando en voz baja sobre su participación sin obtener nada cambio en el refugio. Comenzó porque estaba aburrido y quería hacer algo para perder adecuadamente su tiempo en las vacaciones, pero inevitablemente encontró que aquel lugar, era lo que siempre estuvo buscando y no sabía que necesitaba.

Flynn Scifo lo observa, atiende cada palabra y en ese momento se percata de por qué con todo lo insoportable e insufrible que es, Yuri Lowell es el amor de su vida.

Esboza una sonrisa, aprieta la mano que está entrelazada a la suya y continúa escuchándolo, asintiendo a cada tanto su parloteo incesante sobre los diferentes regalos que compró y como, literalmente, se quedó en la ruina por lo que ahora la economía depende absolutamente de su persona.

Ríe en voz baja y niega con la cabeza.

—Espero una compensación por daños y perjuicios.

En ese momento, Yuri Lowell esboza una sonrisa de soslayo y arquea las cejas, dándole una sonrisa ladina.

—Luego del refugio, iremos a la casa y te mostraré _cómo_ puedo compensarlo.


	6. Drabble 06 - contemplación SVSSS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me gusta mucho la combinación de BingGe con SY y BingMei con SJ por algún motivo que no sé u3u

_**Contemplación** _

_**SVSSS** _

Shen Jiu y Shen Yuan son hermanos gemelos, uno es amargado... el otro también, pero más soportable; Luo BingGe y Luo BingMei también son gemelos con unos padres realmente flojos como para ponerle un nombre diferente.

Los hermanos Shen son muy unidos a pesar de que Shen Jiu es el más hosco y venenoso de los dos; caso contrario son los hermanos Luo que pelean por cualquier circunstancia y nunca están de acuerdo, salvo cuando van a hablar de su tema favorito en común: los Shen.

Sólo cuando los cuatro están juntos, pueden convivir en armonía.

Se podría decir que sería un desenlace esperado que Shen Jiu hubiera terminado con BingGe.

Pero no.

Ambos se odian con cada pálpito de su corazón.

Muy aparte de su hermano y Yue Qingyuan, Shen Jiu sólo tolera a otra persona y ese es al pequeño Luo bebé…

Aunque técnicamente tenga la misma edad de BingGe, Luo bebé se ganó el apodo gracias a su afable personalidad y a su modo de complacer a las personas aun cuando realmente lo haga sin querer.

Es por eso que ahora los cuatro están preparando la cena navideña. Bueno, BingMei prepara la comida, Shen Jiu está a su lado supervisando que todo esté en perfecto orden a pesar de que su única reconocida y aceptada debilidad sea la comida de su novio, mientras que BingGe y Shen Yuan los contemplan a ambos, desde su ubicación, sentados en el mueble de la sala.

—A-Jiu, pruébalo —dice BingMei sujetando la paleta con el guiso de cerdo. Lo coloca frente a los labios de Shen Jiu y agrega—. Di, _ah~_

Shen Jiu no tarda en alzar sus labios con absoluto desagrado. Observa a su novio, pero aun así abre la boca y prueba la porción que BingMei le está dando a comer. Pronto, una explosión de sabores absolutamente exquisitos invade su paladar. Intenta que su mueca de austeridad no se rompa, pero por la sonrisa en el semblante de BingMei, sabe que ha fallado.

—Es aceptable —termina diciendo en un carraspeo.

El novio de Shen Jiu sonríe, un esbozo lleno de dientes que dejaría ciego a cualquiera debido a la pureza de su expresión.

—¿Lo es?

_—Mhn._

Al instante, Shen Jiu se ve envuelto por los fornidos brazos de su pareja en un apretón que asfixia.

—¡BingMei, exijo que me sueltes! ¡Suéltame, chucho molesto!

Pero no lo hace y en ese momento se desata una batalla campal en la cocina.

Shen Yuan y BingGe lo contemplan todo desde la distancia y luego, ambos se miran. El Luo mayor no tarda en inquirir.

—¿Somos así?

Shen Yuan niega con la cabeza—. Sólo cuando estamos cogiendo.


End file.
